1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device retrieval system and a method thereof for retrieving devices connected to a network and for performing predetermined processings respectively.
2. Background Art
Service for providing devices providing various functions such as scanning and printing (such devices will be hereinafter referred to as devices in a lump) through a network has been put into practical use.
When a wide variety of devices are connected to a network, it is convenient that users can retrieve what device and what processing provides.
To satisfy such a request, there have been hitherto proposed a large number of systems for allowing users' computers to retrieve devices by use of a database.
Here, the number of databases for device retrieval is not limited to one on the network, but a plurality of databases may be provided on the network.
Even if there are a plurality of databases on the network, the range of device choice maybe narrowed when users are allowed to gain access to only one of the databases.
On the other hand, even when users are allowed to gain access to a plurality of databases, it takes much time and effort for users to select devices using the plurality of databases.
To solve such problems, for example, “Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 232154/1999 (Document 1)” discloses a method for retrieving devices from a plurality of databases in a lump and presenting a result of retrieval to users so as to submit the result for users' device choices.
However, even if retrieval is performed thus on a plurality of databases in a lump, a common device may be registered and administered among a plurality of databases. In such a case, it is not always recognized among the plurality of databases that one device in one database is identical to another in another. In addition, attributes of devices are not always registered and administered in one and the same format among the databases.
In such a case, due to the difference in data format among the databases, there can exist a device which is one device in fact but is presented to users as if it were a plurality of devices. Thus, the users may be confused when making choices of devices.